


I'll save you (as many times as it takes)

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sort of), But still ambiguous, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Not shiro - Freeform, Smut, Spoilers for Season 3, comfort fucking, set in 3x06 - Tailing a Comet, the gang is all here, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: A firm hand grabs him by the hips andyankshim forward. Keith gasps as he’s made to straddle Shiro’s thigh and pressed firmly against an unmistakable hardness. He stares wide eyed into his best friends hardened gaze, dizzily struggling to keep up.“That’s what I’m asking. Do you still want to help me feel better?”





	I'll save you (as many times as it takes)

**Author's Note:**

> For synne who said "who is going to write smut for this scene they practically handed it to us on a platter" and i went GOD DAMMIT SYNNE 
> 
> Unbeated as always ;;;

It feels like a dream come true. After so many weeks of panicked despair and struggling under the weight of leading the team, Keith finally feels light. He feels hopeful. They’ve got Shiro back; They’ll win the war.

 

Above all, Keith’s looking forward to things going back to how they were. When they were working as a seamless unit, fighting together to take down the Galra. But that doesn’t happen. It’s a little disheartening and worrisome that Shiro’s been gently pushing the others away. It isn’t serious but... he also hasn’t come out of his room since they’d pulled him out of that Galra ship. 

 

But it was understandable, right? Shiro had just barely survived his journey. It was natural he wanted to rest. “All he needs is some R&R and he’ll be back to his old self in no time,” Lance’s overly cheerful explanations rings in his head as he heads towards the bridge. 

 

_ If I had a near death experience I’d want time to rest too _ , Keith tells himself as he walks. But the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach doesn’t let up. It chews its way up his throat, raking its claws against the back of his tongue. Urging him to move, to go, make sure Shiro’s okay.

 

Something doesn’t feel right and Keith’s going to get to the bottom of it.

 

His boot heel squeaks on the metal floor as he pulls a sharp turn. Keith backtracks towards their rooms, passing a yawning Hunk shuffling down the hallway. 

 

“Hey Keith, can you double check that Lance is up?”

 

Keith nods, barely avoiding running into Pidge as she runs out her door. “Sorry! Sorry! I promised Hunk I’d set the table for breakfast today!” she apologizes, already halfway down the hall.

 

He pauses in front of Lance’s door, knocks twice, and asks, “Lance? You up yet?”

 

The door swoosh open. Lance’s pulling his jacket on as he says, “Yeah. Hunk and the others up yet?”

 

“Already in the kitchen.”

 

Lance’s eyes slide to his left, towards Shiro’s room where the doors are closed. Keith waits for his questioning gaze to come back before he gently shakes his head. Lance sighs, ruffles his hair before dropping both hands on his hips.

 

“Alright. Breakfast then work.” Lance turns right, taking a few steps before pausing to ask, “You coming?”

 

Keith shoots a lingering gaze at Shiro’s door. He doesn’t realize that’s his answer until Lance snorts, “Alright. Good luck. See if you can bring him out for breakfast.”

 

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Lance leaves Keith alone in the hallway. He collects himself before stepping in front of the closed doors. Keith takes a deep breath, opens his eyes, and presses the button that will open the metal doors.

 

They slide open with a faint hiss, throwing light onto Shiro’s seated body. Gray eyes peek through the long strands of hair, harrowed and weary. It doesn’t look like he’s gotten any sleep. 

 

“Keith,” Shiro smiles faintly. “Hey. What’re you doing here?”

 

The doors hiss as they close behind him. Keith takes a tentative step towards the bed, arms crossed. Keith looks down at the food tray placed against the wall. 

 

_ At least he’s eaten something _ , Keith notes.  _ That’s something _ .  _ I wonder who brought him this? _

 

“Just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing.” 

 

Shiro’s legs shift under the sheets as he readjusts, sitting cross legged. His hands lie in the open space between his legs, the center of his gaze as he quietly answers, “Better. The medicine Coran gave me have really helped.” Gray eyes peek up, almost shy. “Can you thank Coran for breakfast?”

 

“I will,” Keith promises, not looking forward to telling Hunk that Shiro’s already eaten. 

 

He holds Shiro’s gaze for a few seconds before Shiro’s looking away. Keith rubs his tongue against the back of his teeth, wondering how smart would it be to ask Shiro about what has happened. It’s been a few days. Maybe he’s ready to talk? 

 

He starts hesitantly, “Shiro...Do you remember what happened?”

 

Shiro’s long white fringe trickles down the other side of his nose as he dips his head. Keith tries not to stare, tries not to feel impatient as he waits for Shiro’s answer. The answer, when it comes, is given in a soft voice. Sure but soft. It’s like Shiro’s sifting through a fog in search of the right words. 

 

From the sound of it, it seems like Shiro had activated the Black lion’s teleportation powers. And due to his connection with Zarkon, had been thrown straight back into the Galra’s hands. Black’s attempts to save him from the dangers Shiro faced. It’s not an explanation Keith had expected to get but... honestly? He doesn’t care.

 

Shiro’s back.  _ That’s  _ what’s important. 

 

He thinks of the worry in Lance’s eyes when he’d looked at Shiro’s door. Of the hopeful manner in which Hunk had asked him last night to invite Shiro to breakfast. To the crumpled pose in which Pidge has slept at the base of the cryopod housing Shiro for the first night. Of the gentle way Allura had patted Shiro’s shoulder and reassured him that he could take all the time he needed to get better.

 

“Well, if you’re feeling up to it, the rest of the team would be thrilled to see you up and around again.”

 

After the hard time they’ve had since losing Shiro, it’s the kind of small victory they need to get everyone's morale back up. As awful a leader Keith is, even he knows that. The sense of being a team needs to come back. And not only that, but a team under Shiro’s guidance.

 

“They need you, you know.”

 

Keith says this gently, hoping that the knowledge that the others are eagerly waiting to meet him will encourage Shiro to leave his room. But there’s no reaction. In fact, Shiro seems more resigned than before to whatever dark thoughts that are brewing in his head. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll try.”

 

Feeling like he’s lost a battle he didn’t even know he was fighting, Keith unfolds his arms. “Okay. We’ll be on the bridge.”

 

Feeling calmer than he had upon arrival, Keith turns to leave. He waits half a tick for the door to open, already thinking about what they need to do when Shiro calls out, “Hey, Keith?” 

 

He turns around asking, “Yeah?”

 

Shiro’s smirking at him. It seems to Keith it’s the first  _ real  _ emotion he’s seen Shiro express since his return. “How many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?” 

 

There’s nothing but good humor in the question. It harkens to the Shiro he knows and values so deeply. Keith smiles back warmly, “As many times as it takes.”

 

Something deep and unnamed passes over Shiro’s face. It’s a quick flicker of emotion that Shiro hides by lowering his head, long hair covering his face. Keith’s smile gentles because despite Shiro’s best efforts, he hasn’t manage to hide his smile. 

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

Back in the well lit hallway, Keith takes a moment to ponder his feelings. The gut wrenching worry from before is mostly gone, replacing with golden hope that they’ll manage. But mostly gone isn’t  _ all  _ gone. There’s still a worm wriggling around in the shadows of his positive feelings, looking for some place to burrow itself.

 

Shiro’s not okay, not yet. There’s still healing to be done before he can return.  _ Maybe he needs a couple more days. Or maybe some time in the cryopod _ , Keith muses as he starts to walk towards the bridge. 

 

He’s taken no more than three steps forward when he hears Shiro’s doors swish open. Surprised, Keith turns around and finds himself face to face with Shiro’s wide gray eyes. There’s a question that Shiro struggles to ask because his mouth moves, lips forming words but not giving them life.

 

Keith walks back up to the taller man. Tilting his head, Keith asks, “What is it?”

 

“Can you?” The question is barely above a whisper before Shiro clears his throat and asks again, in a rougher voice. “Can you stay for a little while?”

 

With a surprised blink, Keith nods. Relief blossoms on Shiro’s face Keith steps back into the room, keeping his concerned gaze on Shiro. He waits for the door to close before he tries to ask what’s wrong but Shiro’s a step ahead of him.

 

“Could you... I haven’t been able to sleep.” Shiro says it like it’s a shameful admission. 

 

Keith’s heart aches. The urge to comfort his friend rises like a tsunami. His hand touches Shiro’s bare arm gently. “How can I help?”

 

Shiro takes a step closer, bare toes touching the tip of Keith’s boots. “Could you get into bed with me? I need... I need to hold someone so that I don’t feel.”

 

“I get it,” Keith gently interrupts, squeezing Shiro’s arm. “I will. Come on.”

 

He waits for Shiro to lie down, watching him make room on the slim bed while Keith takes care of his boots and jacket. Keith nervously curls his toes into the cold floor, asking, “Where do you want me?”

 

Shiro holds up the blanket. Okay. So they’ll be cuddling. 

 

_ I can do this,  _ Keith tells himself as he climbs into the open space in front of Shiro.  _ Shiro needs this. If this is what’ll help him get better than I’ll do it. _

 

It feels awkward sharing a bed with Shiro. As Shiro’s arm wraps around his waist, Keith tells himself this is just like any other hug they’ve charged. Only differences being: they’re lying down and he’s not facing Shiro. Keith struggles to calm his racing heart, feeling overwhelmed by the feeling of Shiro’s hard body pressing against his back, shoulder to knees. As he tries to calm his racing heart, Keith wonders if this is normal - being in bed with your best friend to try and help them fall asleep.

 

He’s trying to work that out when Shiro shifts. Keith feels his breathing stutter when he feels dry lips brush the nape of his neck. That feels...  _ good _ . 

 

“Alright?” 

 

The question is a hot brush of air against his oversensitive skin. Keith can’t trust his voice to come out steadily so he answers with a quick nod, one hand coming down to rest on top of Shiro’s bionic arm. Shiro nuzzles closer, nose buried deep in Keith’s hair. It feels ticklish in a good way, sending pleasant tingles down his spine. Keith has to squeeze his eyes shut and tell himself to be better than this. To be more in control. To not be so damned selfish.

 

Burying his face in the pillow, Keith tries some meditation exercises to calm himself down. But shortly after he starts, he feels Shiro’s hand, the one that had been resting innocently on his belly, slide a few inches down. Keith’s eyes fly open, stomach caving. What little calm Keith had achieved goes flying out the window because that touch... had been deliberate. 

 

He struggles to keep his breathing steady, to not match the frantic pace of his heart as he waits for Shiro to do something. Similarly, Shiro waits as well. But where Keith’s frozen in indecision, Shiro seems to know what he wants. 

 

His hand slides another inch touch, the tip of his fingers touching the edge of Keith’s pants. Keith holds his breath, staring with wide eyes at the dark wall before him. His mind spins, uncertain of what’s happening when he feels a kiss pressed against the back of his ear. 

 

“Is this too much?”

 

_ Am I asked for too much? Am I being too selfish _ ?

 

Keith swallows, throat clicking in the quiet room. “I’m not really sure what you’re doing, Shiro.”

 

Metal fingers curl up into a fist against his belt. Shiro’s strained breathing is all Keith hears for the next few seconds. He wants to turn his face and look at the other man but... Keith’s scared of what he may see. 

 

“I keep thinking this another dream,” Shiro confides in a whisper. “It’s why I can’t sleep. It’s so cold here, just like it was back in my cell. I thought that if you were here, if I could hold you, touch you, it’d make a difference. I’d  _ know  _ I’m not dreaming. That this is  _ real _ .”

 

“What...What do you want?”

 

It’s a loaded question, one whose answer Keith isn’t sure he’s ready to hear. 

 

“Too much,” Shiro breathes out. His hand starts to pull away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take advantage of your kindness like this.”

 

But Keith is faster. He rolls over to face Shiro, taking in his shuttered expression before gathering his courage and shakily saying, “You can ask me anything Shiro. You know that. I want to help you any way that I can. If...” Embarrassment burns in his cheeks, twin points of heat that are surely visible even in this poor light. “If I can help you feel better then I’d like you tell me.”

 

A firm hand grabs him by the hips and  _ yanks  _ him forward. Keith gasps as he’s made to straddle Shiro’s thigh and pressed firmly against an unmistakable hardness. He stares wide eyed into his best friends hardened gaze, dizzily struggling to keep up.

 

“That’s what I’m asking. Do you still want to help me feel better?”

 

There’s something wild desperate lurking being Shiro’s eyes that slips in through the cracks. Keith frowns a little, uncertain yes but also unclear why Shiro’s acting the way he is. It’s like he trying to push Keith away.

 

_ But why _ ? Keith wonders, reaching up to brush Shiro’s white hair off his face. A muscle twitches against his fingers. Shiro’s lips press together into a thin line. He squeezes his eyes shut when Keith sweeps the rest of the hair out of his way. Shiro pulls him in for a tight hug, whispering a soft plea into Keith’s neck that makes him immediately squeeze back.

 

Keith murmurs back, “You can always be selfish with me.”

 

But Shiro shakes his head, saying something else. Keith however, is having none of it. He forces Shiro to pull away, taking hold of his face between his hands before firmly telling him. “If this is what you need to feel safe? Then do it. I told you didn’t I? I’ll save you as many times as it takes.”

 

The wet sheen in Shiro’s eyes cracks Keith’s heart in two. His thumb gently wipes the tears away before they can fall, moving on down to rub the edges of Shiro’s scraggly beard. Shiro’s gaze is still pained, still asking Keith to stop him from being so selfish.

 

But Keith takes hold of Shiro’s hand, his right one, and guides it in the space between them. He doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to brush a shy kiss at the corner of Shiro’s mouth. The touch makes Shiro’s hand twitch against his crotch. Keith sucks in a sharp breath in response, tempted to bury his face in Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

A surprised yelp comes out when Shiro rolls them over, pushing Keith down on the bed. He stares up into Shiro’s gray eyes, legs spread around the other man’s hips, holding his breath when Shiro links their fingers together and presses a kiss onto each of his knuckles. They meet as Shiro is kissing the last knuckle, eyes dark with promise. 

 

_ Are you sure _ ? He asks

 

Keith nods, carefully rolling his hips up into Shiro. The drag of their clothed hips is imperfect and irritating. There’s too much material between them, too much  _ space _ . He grunts his annoyance, hooking his leg around Shiro’s hips to pull him closer. He forgets his impatience however, the second Shiro dips his head to suckle kisses into Keith’s neck.

 

He’s never realized how  _ sensitive  _ his neck is. Keith moans, hands clutching at Shiro’s white tank top, eyes closed in ecstasy. It’s  _ so  _ easy to let himself be swept away. To bare more of his neck to Shiro’s kisses, to spread his legs until his thighs ache but Shiro’s hardening cock rubs so wonderfully against his own. 

 

Keith learns how Shiro’s muscles feel shifting underneath his palm. He delights in the knowledge that running his fingers through Shiro’s hair makes him sight. Keith greedily soaks in everything about this encounter before remembering that it’s not about him. So rather than pulling his pants down, Keith stops to help Shiro out of his sleeping pants. The sudden change of course leaves Shiro blinking in surprise but he also doesn’t stop Keith. But he  _ does  _ give him a curious look that makes Keith smile and shake his head.

 

He cups Shiro’s cheek, smile broadening at how scratchy the beard feels against his fingertips. “You need to shave.”

 

“It doesn’t suit me?” Shiro asks, completing the task Keith has left half finished. The back of his fingers ticklishly slide against Keith’s thighs, making him shiver. It shouldn’t feel that good when someone takes your pants off. 

 

He reminds himself to shake his head and guide Shiro back in with a hand to his bare hip. “You look like you’re 35.”

 

“Does that mean you’re not going to kiss me?”

 

Laughing quietly, Keith pushes himself up and presses their lips together in a quick but firm kiss. The short hairs tickle against his mouth but he keeps up the contact until the hand holding him up starts to tremble with effort. He falls back, gasping for air. He gasps again when Shiro follows, tongue greedily sweeping into his mouth. Keith moans happily, baring himself completely with an invitation of “Take whatever you need, even if it is everything I have.”

 

His breath hiccups when Shiro’s left hand curls around both of them. Keith tries to catch sight of the hand that’s managed to take hold of both their cocks, realizing that he’ll never be able to look at Shiro’s hands with the same innocence ever again. 

 

_ I’ll never be able to look at  _ Shiro  _ the same way again _ , Keith realizes with a breathless laugh turned groan. He works his hips in tandem with Shiro, trying to match the rhythm he’s set. He stares at the sweatdrops working their lazy way down Shiro’s throat, at the silky strands of hair that are clinging to his skin. He wants to remember all the mundane little details of this shrouded encounter because surely it won’t happen again.

 

Not that he’d say no to Shiro if he were to ask again.

 

And that’s a scary thought, Keith realizes with a deep moan against Shiro’s bottom lip. He can’t say no to Shiro. Whatever he asks, Keith will do his best to complete it. If he were to ask Keith to pull the moon down, Keith will try to make it happen. This man, this wonderful man, trusts Keith and all Keith wants to do in return, is be worthy of that trust. Of his expectations.

 

Shiro’s hand grabs the hem of Keith’s shirt, pulling it up until the sweat damp fabric is kissing the other paladin’s lips. “Bite down on it,” Shiro tells him.

 

The ends of Shiro’s long hair tickle Keith’s cheeks as he obediently opens his mouth and lets Shiro tenderly place the fabric there. Keith’s not entirely sure what’s going on until Shiro readjusts them, sitting up on his knees before pulling Keith’s hips snug against his own. If it was embarrassing before to be half naked with Shiro, it’s doubly so now because Keith has a perfect view of Shiro’s hand taking down their leaking dicks in hand, and jerking them off.

 

But what  _ really  _ gets to him? Is the intensity with which Shiro takes in the sight of him. Keith squeezes his eyes shut, unable to bear the sight. But he can  _ feel  _ Shiro’s gaze on him. Taking in the ruddy red flush on his chest, the way his stomach jumps at every stutter of his breath, at his  _ dick  _ that’s  _ so  _ hard. Keith finally understands the phrase “being so hard it  _ hurts _ .” He whimpers pathetically when Shiro praises him, telling him he’s doing so good, you’re so wonderful Keith, thank you, thank you, thank you.

 

He shakes his head, not wanting to hear it and unable to take it because this is nothing. This is nothing at all. Keith bites down on his lip to stop that confession and more from slipping out. Bottling up dangerous feelings that have surely risen to the surface because of lust. Notions that are better left unsaid lest their friendship be broken.

 

A hard uptwist at the end of a stroke has Keith’s eyes flying open. He stares into Shiro’s eyes, helpless and trapped in his heated gaze as he feels his orgasm coming. If Shiro keeps this up he’s going to... he’s....

 

Keith whines as he comes, eyes squeezing shut as he feels his hot release wetting Shiro’s fingers. More noises pour out of him as he realizes that Shiro’s jerking him off harder,  _ faster _ , using Keith’s come as lube. Keith shudders, hands which have remained steady on Shiro’s hips flopping down as his strength seeps out of him. 

 

Keith moans as Shiro pulls away, willing strength into his hands because where is Shiro going? Why is he- oh.

 

He exhales in relief as Shiro returns them to their initial position, flush against each other from their head to their feet. This time however, he uses a hand to guide his twitching, wet dick between Keith’s thighs and whispers for him to squeeze as tightly as he can. It shouldn’t feel as amazing as it does, Keith thinks as he hides his bitten down moans into the pillow. But it does. The last vestiges of pleasure spark in him, like the last spluttering flames of a fire that’s kept alive through careful prodding. 

 

Keith moves his hand between his legs, feeling his world shake down to its foundations as he learns the heat of Shiro’s dick against his gloved palm.  _ Should have taken my gloves off _ , Keith thinks distantly as he rolls his hips back, wanting to help Shiro. He stomach twists in pleasure when Shiro’s grip on his waist tightens. Their bodies connect with sharp slaps that make Keith’s knees weak. 

 

He leans back, gasping against Shiro’s chin, “Shiro...”

 

“K-ei-” the other man groans brokenly as he comes with one final, hard thrust into Keith’s hand. Keith’s fingers tease the tip, his cock twitching with faint interest as Shiro’s come stains his fingers. His seed has a thicker consistency than Keith’s, and is more sticky too. It’s an odd thing to have learned. Keith’s not sure how he feels about it (beyond confused and delighted).

 

He’s cleaning his hand against the sheets when Shiro slumps against his back. Keith turns his face and catches a kiss against his top lip. “Thank you, Keith.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Keith whispers back, feeling unspeakably shy. He needs to get up, walk this weird nervous feeling off before he does something stupid. Like wriggle in bed or bounce in it or something. Without looking back, Keith says, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Shiro’s fingertips drag deliciously against his hip bone as he slips out of bed. His voice is slurred with sleep as he says, “‘kay.”

 

Keith hurries to the bathroom, avoiding his reflection as he looks for something to clean up. He’s got a choice between toilet paper and a hand towel. Keith picks the hand towel, wetting it with hot water before scrubbing it against his hips and between his thighs. He actively ignores the sight of himself out of the corner of his eyes but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t realize how  _ red  _ his face is as he cleans up.

 

Once he’s finished, Keith wets the towel again, assuming that Shiro would like to use it as well. Gingerly, he steps back into the dark room, holding the towel in front of him in a poor attempt at modesty. But there’s no one to hide from. Shiro’s turned his back to him, shoulders rising and falling in steady cadence.

 

He tip toes towards the bed, daring to put a hand and a knee on the mattress to take a look at Shiro. The man is out cold - sleeping like a baby. 

 

_ I guess that worked _ ...

 

As quietly as he can, Keith puts his clothes back on before quietly exiting the room. He heads to the kitchen first, and as suspected, breakfast is long over. But there’s a single plate resting on the counter with a note propped up next to him. Keith amusedly smiles at the smiley face Hunk’s drawn next to his name before flipping the note open.

 

“Coran told me he’d already given Shiro breakfast. I saved a couple of pancakes for you. Sorry there aren’t any goffberries, Pidge ate em all.”

 

Laughing affectionately, Keith tucks the note away inside his pocket before tucking in. And once he’s done, he heads to the bridge. The others are already there, making small talk in the center of the room as Keith joins them. He sees the hopeful anticipation in their eyes dull when they realize Shiro hasn’t come up.

 

But none of them say anything. Lance complains about Keith’s tardiness, Hunk apologizes for the lack of goffberries, and Pidge lets out a massive, self-satisfied burp. Keith shakes his head and asks Allura to start the briefing. They go over their last mission in depth, talking about the good, the bad, and what could be done better. Most importantly, they focus on Lotor and what’s the next plan of action.

 

Pidge slides into her station, saying she’ll go over some data she’d taken from the last station. While she does so, the others return to their posts as well. Keith’s about to initiate a sector-wide sweep when the bridge doors open with a pressurized hiss.

 

A strange mixture of pride, fondness, and embarrassment, fill Keith when he sees Shiro stepping out of the elevator. He’s cleaned up - cut his hair short, shaved off the beard, and changed into a new outfit. He looks younger than before. 

 

_ It’s probably the haircut and shave _ .

 

“Good job out there everyone. You’ve really turned the tide in this war. I’m glad you never lost sight of the mission while I was gone.”

 

There’s a palpable upswing in everyone’s mood. Keith takes in everyone’s good humor and smiles. Lance asks Shiro how he’s feeling. 

 

“Good. Just trying to get rid of this weird headache.”

 

He feels his smile slide off his face because “weird headache”? Shiro hadn’t said anything about that be-

 

“Guys!” Pidge exclaims, raising her hand up in the air to get their attention. “I think I have something here!” 

 

They all huddle around her station, listening to her explaining of how they may be able to track Lotor. In the next few minutes, her and Hunk have run off to get their sensor running and Shiro seems to have stepped back into his role as the team leader. Everything  _ seems  _ to be back to normal.

  
So why can’t he shake the weird feeling in his gut that  _ something  _ isn’t right?

**Author's Note:**

> wow today was a wild ride im still reeling 
> 
> onward to s4: oct 13th!!!!
> 
> start the clock


End file.
